Shunsuke Kazama
Shunsuke Kazama (風間 俊介 Kazama Shunsuke, born June 17, 1983) is a Japanese actor and singer. Profile * Name: 風間 俊介 * Name: Shunsuke Kazama * Nicknames: Kazapon * Birthplace: Sumida, Tokyo * Birthday: June 17, 1983 * Height: 164cm * Weight: 53kg * Talent agency: Johnny's Entertainment * Entered the agency: May 18, 1997 History As a Johnny's Junior he was member of . He is also a member of TU→YU along with V6's Hiroshi Nagano, NEWS's Takahisa Masuda, Hey! Say! JUMP's Hikaru Yaotome and actor Tatsuya Takeda Serial Dramas * 3 nen B gumi Kinpachi Series 5 (October 14, 1999 ~ March 3, 2000, TBS) * Sekai de ichiban atsui natsu (July 6, 2001 ~ September 14, TBS) * Zenigetchu!! May 20, 2001 ~ June 24, Nihon terebi) * 3 nen B gumi Kinpachi Series 6 (October 11, 2001 ~ March 28, 2002, TBS) * Gekidan Engimono. "Nemureru mori no shitai" February 15, 2005 ~ March 15, Fuji TV) * Yo naoshi juunan nijouken (October 17, 2005 ~ December 2, TV Asahi) * Akihabara@Deep (June 19, 2006 ~ August 8, TBS) Drama Guest/SP Roles * Nemureru mori (October 8, 1998 ~ December 24, Fuji TV) * big Daisakusen (June 29, 2000, Fuji TV) * Kowai nichiyoubi ~2000~ Episode 16 "Father" (October 29, 2000, Nihon Terebi) * Kowai nichiyoubi ~2000~ Final Episode (November 11, 2000, Nihon Terebi) * Shijou saiaku no date Episode 6 (January 14, 2001, Nihon Terebi) * Shonen wa tori ni natta (April 1, 2001, TBS) * 3 nen B gumi Kinpachi-sensei Special "If you guys died I'd cry" (April 5, 2001, TBS) * Shijou saiaku no date episode 18 (April 8, 2001, Nihon Terebi) * Taikouki Saru to yobareta Otoko (December 27, 2003, Fuji TV) * 3 nen B gumi Kinpachi-sensei Series 7 episode 1 (October 15, 2004, TBS) * 3 nen B gumi Kinpachi-sensei 25nenme no okuru kotoba (March 25, 2005, TBS) * Yankee Bokou ni kaeru ~tabidachi no toki furyoushonen no yume~ (March 27, 2005, TBS) * Nekketsu kaasan jikenbo (September 28 2006, Nihon Terebi) * Sugata Sanshiro (December 6, 2007, TV Tokyo) Voice Acting * The voice of Yugi Mutou and his alter-ego, Dark Yugi, in the original Japanese language version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX(known in North America as simply Yu-Gi-Oh!/Yu-Gi-Oh! GX), and Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time.ANN Variety Shows * KYO TO KYO Tokubetsu bangumi "Oishi Kyoto Yume Tour" (1997 TV asahi) * Ai LOVE Junior (1997 ~ September 28, 1998, TV Tokyo) * Music Jump (1997 ~ March 26, 2000, NHK) * SHOW-NEN J (April 2, 1998 ~ October 1, TV asahi) * Gyu! tto dakishimetai (April 25, 1998 ~ September 27, Nihon Terebi) * 8 jida J (April 15, 1998 ~ September 22, TV asahi) * Ai love B.I.G. (1998, TV Tokyo) * BOYS BE ・・・Jr (October 9, 1998 ~ December 18, Nihon terebi) * Nekketsu renaido (January 10, 1999 ~ May 2, Nihon Terebi) * The Shonen Club (April 7, 2000 ~ March 2004, NHK) * music-enta (TV Tokyo) * Pikaichi (2000 Nihon Terebi) * Hadaka no Shonen (2001, TV asahi) * Sedai hitsurin (April 26, 2002 ~ September 22, Nihon Terebi) * Jenejan! (2002~2003, Nihon Terebi) * USO!?Japan (June 21, 2003 ~ September 13, TBS) * Ya-Ya-yah (2003) * Ichiokunin no daimondai!? Waratte koraete!(Nihon Terebi) * Comedy Michi naka de gozaru (2004~2006 NHK) * Takeda Testuya no Girisha hatsumono! Unchi ryokou (April 25, 2004, Nihon Terebi) * Matthew's Best Hit TV (April 28, 2004, TV asahi) * Raion no gokigenyou (2004, Fuji TV) * Jenejan! Kazama Shunsuke no kagai jugyou (2004, Nihon Terebi) * Asa made Jenejan!! End of the year special (January 1, 2005, Nihon Terebi) * Tokyo Friend Park II (September 24, 2007, TBS) Category:1983 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Johnny's Entertainment ja:風間俊介